Talk:Music
Can this page be merged with Themes? The information is almost 100% redundant. --Stlemur 19:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Echoes Can we confirm the new ending? I Haven't seen it anywhere... Greg-T-Hedgehog 20:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 'B' Station non-English parts of track titles At the The Shadow Dragon's request, I'll begin the far too slow (XD) but gradual translations, to the best of my abilities, of the non-English portions of the track names. Expect this to be updated often (hopefully) as I chip away at the vast volume of them. If I somehow screw up royal in my noviceness, I'm sorry. All my translations should be read as if beginning with "seems to be"; what analyses I can give should hopefully make up for, or explain how I made, any blunders. As is my usual habit, underlined words in my Rōmaji transcriptions indicate non-Japanese loanwords, usu. written in katakana. FIRST SEASON Vol. 1 1. ～節子～ is apparently the feminine given name Sadako, made up of a special reading of 節 setsu, sechi | fushi "period, season; point, node, interval" + ko "child." The meaning is prob. "temperate child" (recorded meaning "temperate" prob. < "reserved to intervals"). 2. ～名(迷)曲披露～ is the "Famed (Crazed) Music Show" (MeiMeikyoku Hirou). I think this is meant to pun on how 名 "name; nominal, famed" and 迷 "bewildered, perplexed; doubtful" can both be read mei. Thus, it may be a joke like "is it 名曲 meikyoku (famous music/songs), or is it 迷曲 meikyoku (bewildering music/songs)?" 3. ～咆えろ！月極司会者!!～ is "Howl! Monthly M.C.!!" (Hoero! Tsukigime Shikaisha!!). Note of course that "howl" is the same as the release call for Zabimaru. 4. ～スプラーッシュ!!～ is just "Splaash!!" (Supurāsshu!!). 5. ゴミ溜めみたいな街で俺達は出会った is "We Chanced to Meet in Trash Heap-lookin' Town" (Gomitame mitaina Machi de Oretachi ha Deatta). Vol. 2 1. ～トークの森でヤッホー～ seems to be "Yoo-hoo in the Talk Forest" or "~ the Forest of Talk" (Tōku no Mori de Yahhō). 2. ～二人は釣り友達！～ is "The Two are Fishing Friends!" (Futari ha Tsuri Tomodachi!). Futari means "two" or "a couple of people." 3. ～ブリーチ “H” 花太郎ステーション～ is "BLEACH 'H' Hanatarou Station" (Burīchi "H" Hanatarou Sutēshon). 4. ～前略崖の上より 秘蔵デモ流出～ is something like "More fore-cut than a Clifftop Treasured but Leaked" (Zenryaku Gake no Ue yori Hizou demo Ryuushutsu). Zenryaku (more lit. "fore-abbreviated") describes something with its first part omitted, as in a "brief salutation in a letter." The last phrase seems to mean something dear or treasured has, nonetheless, been "leaked" (i.e. allowed to be disseminated/exposed). 5. 花太郎です -りみっくすです。バージョン- is "I'm Hanatarou -It's a Remix. Version-'" (''Hanatarou desu -Rimikkusu desu. Bājon-''). "Remix" is unusual in that it's here written in hiragana rather than katakana; I also can't explain the period (。) appearing in the ''middle of the phrase--a reference to the timid, halting speech of Hanatarou? Desu is the formal copula, so its translation depends on the subject, e.g. while English uses am, is, are etc. depending on person and number, Japanese can merely use desu for any of these. Stay tuned for more! Adam Restling (talk) 05:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Bleach movie 4 soundtrack Hey should we start building the section for this. I have the art work and the track names. The album is titled "BLEACH THE MOVIE-THE Hell Verse ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK." I know that the word for word english translation for the movie is Bleach: Hell Chapter (Jioku, litterally Hell, and Hen arc or chapter), but they are using Hell Verse for all marketing purposes. Here is the cover and here are the track titles 1. Incantation (Part C_Opus1) 2. Cometh the hour (Part A_Opus1) 3. Fallen Angels (Opus1) 4. Cometh the hour (Part B_Opus1) 5. Killing Field (Part A_Opus1) 6. Then We All Can Go Home (Part B_Opus3) 7. Lucifers Dance (Part B_Opus1) 8. Lucifers Dance (Part C_Opus1) 9. Incantation (Part D_Opus1) 10. Snakes of despair 11. Lucifers Dance (Part A_Opus1) 12. SD2_4401 13. SD2_83 14. SD2_103 15. Incantation (Part E) 16. BL57_Sakkaku 17. 4BLM_101_Chokkaku 18. BL06_Sakkaku 19. Monologue 20. Number One (RMB_Mix) (Bonus Tracks) 21. Incantation (Part F) (Bonus Tracks) --Lemursrule (talk) 20:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Battle theme? What is the music that plays just before most of the battles in the Soul Society Invasion arc? It has a kind of clicking/tapping sound in it. Zsashas (talk) 04:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Is this the track you meant http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_EsZ50h67E if so the title is BL_56.-- 04:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that's not it. As a reference, it plays at the end of episode 40 just before Hanataro goes to challenge Byakuya. Zsashas (talk) 05:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I found it, it's Reminiscence: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAgYJNSiVh4 I found it through the related videos of the one you posted though, so thank you :3 Zsashas (talk) 06:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Often just called the "Bankai version" of "Destiny Awaits" which is the battle theme for most of the fights. If I recall, "Reminiscence" only occurs in 2 fights in that arc, Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch. "Destiny Awaits" is on OST 1, "Reminiscence" is only on the special ST with the 5th Anniversary Set, as far as I'm aware. 18:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Enhancing Music information Hi all. As a longtime Bleach fan and music lover, I've noticed that viewers are often interested in finding out what a particular piece of music in a certain episode is. As it stands now, we lack such information on our episode pages. As discussed with the Bleach Wiki:Media Unit, I plan to go through each episode and make note of what songs appear. To make this easier, I will be making a page for each song. Which brings me to the question: Would it be better for organization to break this very long page up by each soundtrack release? I think separate pages would be far easier to handle, and they would make my project a little easier in doing so. Thanks, [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo''']] (Talk) 21:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Name of a song Hey there. I was wondering if someone knows the name of the song in this link. I searched a lot but could never find anything. Juan D'Marco 18:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Update: the video in that link was removed, but there's this one. BTW, I'm sorry if this talk page is the wrong place to ask about this kind of thing. I don't know where else to ask. D: Juan D'Marco 20:18, August 4, 2016 (UTC)